


Leave Him Alone!

by Alpha_Wolf_17



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Wolf_17/pseuds/Alpha_Wolf_17
Summary: You rescue your boyfriend when the unthinkable happens.





	Leave Him Alone!

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry it is ok. I just had an idea with all that happened on Raw last Monday. What if reader saves Seth from Dean’s attack?
> 
> This was requested on Tumblr by phoenixoffiretwo
> 
> This was referring to when Dean attacked Seth after winning the tag team belts from Ziggler and McIntyre.

You were ecstatic, watching your two Shield boys face off against Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre. They were doing great. There were times when your thought they were going to lose, and every time they were still in it you let out a breath of relief.

When the three count and bell came, signalling the victory of Dean and Seth, you cheered and jumped up and down in glee.

However it came to a screeching halt when you saw Dean go after Seth, attacking him for no apparent reason. Tears filled your eyes as he threw punch after punch, all the while Seth was trying to block the hits.

Enough was enough. You were not going to stand there and do nothing. So you did what you would always do when your boyfriend was in trouble. You ran out there, ignoring the shouts of your name.

Dean was not aware you were there. At least, not until he felt arms wrap around his abdomen and thrown into a German Suplex. He looked up into your furious (E/C) eyes as you yelled at him, wondering why he would do something like this, and even throwing in some curse words.

After he fled to the back, you turned your attention to Seth. He was sitting up against the turnbuckles, clearly in pain from both the match, and Dean’s attack. You rushed over, kneeling next to him and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You gonna be okay, babe? Or do I need to call over a medic?” you asked gently.

With a grunt, he shook his head. “Nah don’t call the medic. Just..help me get back to my locker room.”

While you helped him out of the ring, he chuckled. “Y’know, you were real brave, Sweetheart. I think you surprised him with that suplex..”

“Well, what’d he expect? No one messes with my man. Just…what’re we going to do now? I mean, no way are you and that ass are gonna be able to work together now, even if you are the tag champs….” you trailed off

“We’ll figure it out. We always do.”

And it was true. You two always figure out what to do when problematic situations pop up.


End file.
